


Birthday Boys

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Some angst, Strength Kink, foodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: Happy birthday to our favorite demon twins!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m working on writing an Obey Me fanfiction that sorta rewrites things that I don’t like, and inserts my M/C… BUT I want to wait to post anything until I’m done, since otherwise it will eventually be abandoned. This is very self indulgent too. But I thought maybe others might like it? I dunno, we’ll see! So some spoilers for Ch 5 on, after we meet Belphie. This Obey Me M/C is a chubby transboy, pre surgery, who’s in a relationship with both Beel and Belphie. I just wanted to do something to celebrate their birthday. Oh and no smut until Chapter 3, so without further ado… Enjoy!

** Chapter 1 **

The alarm on your D.D.D goes off, waking you from a pleasant dream, and you groan slightly as you roll over towards the offensive sound. Groggily, you open your eyes and pick up the device. _Why the hell did I decide to wake up this early again?_ You shut the alarm off and roll back over for a few seconds, snuggling deeper into the blankets. But then you remember, and your eyes snap open. _Right. Birthday breakfast for the twins. Good thing I didn’t fall back asleep!_

You brush your teeth and change out of your pajamas into normal clothes, and head towards the kitchen. Hopefully Mammon is already there.

As you push open the door to the kitchen, you smile slightly and head inside towards the fridge. No Mammon in sight, so you shoot him a quick text, reminding him and hopefully waking him.

 _Oh, they’re going to LOVE this…_ Before starting, you pull out your D.D.D and put on some quiet music, humming along. You gather all your ingredients onto the counter, and measure them all out before putting them back. First you’re going to get the four quiches started, adding the eggs, peppers, cheese, onions, and bacon to the pie crusts you set up last night. While that’s in the oven, you start on the buttermilk pancakes, with a homemade raspberry-yogurt sauce. Along with that, you make oatmeal with raisins, chocolate chips, and brown sugar as topping options. After that, you slice up the fruit and leave it to rest in the fridge to avoid any sliminess.

You begin to pull the hash browns, eggs, bacon, and sausage out when Mammon bursts into the kitchen. “WHOA that smells good! Well. For something a human made, anyway.” He looks away a bit, slight red dusting his cheeks.

“Morning, Mammon! Give me just a sec…” You continue humming quietly, heating up the skillet before turning to meet his eyes. Well, as best you can with how short you are. “So here’s what I need you to do,” you check the time on your phone, 6:30… it’s about the time that Beel wakes up, “I need you to distract Beel. I just have to finish this up and plate it all, but he needs to keep out until then! I want it to be a surprise. Understand?”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t ask someone else. I mean, I don’t see why I’m the one who has to wake up this early.” He makes a big show of grumbling about it.

“Aw, and here I thought I could count on THE great Mammon to help out! Buuuut, if it’s too much for you…” You pout, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

“S… stop that. Of course you can count on me! Beel won’t take another step towards the kitchen with ME distracting him!” With that, Mammon heads out and you smile to yourself, _he is pretty cute after all… I guess all of them are, in their own ways._ You start the last of the food, putting the hash browns on the skillet first since they’ll take the longest.

It had taken a lot of convincing for Lucifer to bring back all you’d asked for from the human world, but despite living here for 6 months already you still hadn’t quite figured out cooking with their native ingredients. He had reluctantly agreed once you told him why; a surprise party for the two youngest. You know that Belphie isn’t a fan of huge parties, but you wanted to spoil him too so you had Lucifer bring back some of the things you’d need to make the twins’ other presents as well.

As you added the sausage to the skillet and stirred the hash browns, you couldn’t help but worry. What if they don’t like it? What if you season it wrong? What if there isn’t enough food? But deep down, you know that Beel will appreciate any food you make him, and there’s a lot more food for later. Dinner made by Satan, dessert including a huge cake you started on last night, plus an all-you-can-eat meal at the best sushi place in town for lunch.

You add the eggs and form them into omelets with cheese, peppers, and onions. Once you’ve got everything finished, you get Greek yogurt out of the fridge and put it in a serving dish before plating the rest of the food.

You hear the door open and close. Satan steps into the room with a book under his arm. “Good morning! Since Mammon’s helping, I thought I’d offer my assistance too.” He smiles, but as usual it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. A genuine smile on his face is rare.

“Good morning!” You smile brightly at him, hands too full to wave. “Hmm… Oh, yeah, could you set the table please? Oh, and take some of the dishes out? Don’t let Beel into the dining room yet if-“

Your voice is cut off by a door opening and closing in the dining room, followed by a loud commotion in the dining room – like the sound of a struggle. “You’re lying to me, I can smell that breakfast is ready, Mammon.” You recognize Beel’s voice immediately.

You sigh, “Well never mind then. At least don’t let him eat yet please? I just have to make some toast.”

Satan seems amused if anything, and nods “I’ll do my best.”

He takes plates, silverware, and napkins out of the kitchen while you get toast started and finish plating the food.

Satan can be heard reasoning with Beel, “Breakfast will be done in a minute, M/C is working on it as we speak. He’s finishing up the toast and plating, then he’ll bring it all out.”

“It smells like it’s done, though… I’m hungry.” You can hear his stomach rumbling from the kitchen and stifle a laugh.

“If you want to eat faster, then how about helping me set the table? You too Mammon.”

“Why me too!?” Mammon protests loudly.

“Because you failed. Weren’t you supposed to keep Beel out of the kitchen?”

You bring out a few of the plates of food while Mammon and Satan bicker, and see Beelzebub setting the table. His hungry eyes land on the food and he unconsciously licks his lips. “Did you make this, M/C?”

With a nod you answer, “Yeah, it’s a birthday feast for you Beel! All human food. I know you liked what I made on the retreat, and I want to get the taste of Solomon’s cooking out of your memory,” Beel takes the plates from you and, while he looks tempted to, doesn’t start devouring it right then and there.

“Thank you” he plants a gentle kiss on your lips and heads into the kitchen with you to get the rest of the food. You have to supervise and carry food out at the same time, otherwise he might eat it all before it gets to the table.

You had prepared a sampling of all the dishes onto two plates and bowls for Belphie beforehand, and had hidden them where you’re sure Beel would never look. Heading back into the kitchen, you bring out a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and glasses of water for everyone.

Beel is sitting at the table, already piling his plate full with food, “this all looks and smells amazing, M/C!”

“Well, I know it probably won’t be enough to completely fill you up… but thought I’d try at least,” and you smile up at him. He returns it before digging into the food. Satan and Mammon are preparing their own plates and slowly, all the other brothers besides Belphie trickle into the dining room.

Over breakfast you all banter and chat. letting the conversation drift where it will. Watching Beel eat is awe-inspiring and a bit scary, because hejust… devours the food. INhales it. _Is he even chewing?_ You wonder. He notices you staring and offers a smile, and you can’t help but be distracted by a small dollop of yogurt on the corner of his mouth.

 _This is so fucking cliché_ you think, as you use a finger to remove it, and then lick it off your finger. He at least has the decency to look a bit sheepish before swallowing the food in his mouth, and thanks you.

* * *

Once everyone is nearly done, you leave the table – Beel looks at you questioningly. “Oh, no worries, I’m going to bring Belphie breakfast in bed. That seems like something he’d like, anyways.”

He nods and gives a thumbs up in lieu of an answer; his mouth is pretty full after all.

“Oh and Beel,” you turn around, halfway to the kitchen, “meet Belphie and I in the common room at 10 sharp, okay? I have the whole day planned out!” You see him nod enthusiastically and you continue into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, you pick up the tray and add the two plates, the bowl of oatmeal, the bowl of yogurt and fruit, and two glasses as well – one with orange juice and the other with water. Carefully, veeeeery carefully, you carry the tray towards the room that the twins share.

Once at the door, your hands are full so instead of knocking you just kick at the door a few times. You hear a grumble from the other side, and you can practically feel his frustration from inside the room. You kick at the door again and he responds this time, “go away. I’m sleeping.”

“Hmmm…” You pretend to ponder, and respond in a playful voice, “but Belph-a-roo, it’s your favorite human… and I even made you breakfast in bed!” He huffs in embarrassment at the nickname, but you hear the blankets shifting and wait.

From immediately on the other side of the door, you hear his voice, “I’ll let you in but you have to spoon feed me breakfast.”

You pretend to huff indignantly, “What, are you too weak to feed yourself? But I guess, if I must,” you sigh dramatically, making a big show of it all. The door swings open and you step through, noticing the bags under Belphie’s eyes. “Aw, have you not been sleeping enough?” Genuine concern floods your voice, and he shifts, blushing slightly.

“I’ve been sleeping as much as usual. No real changes.” He walks back over to the bed and sits against the headboard, pulling up the blankets and patting the bed next to him. You join him and put the tray over his lap after he lays the blanket over both of you.

“Well, I’m always happy to be your pillow. Y’know, if you need it,” you pat your stomach and he lets out a laugh. “Anyways Belphie, happy birthday! I love you and I’m glad you were born – er, created maybe? – into this world.”

“Do you have to be so sappy this early in the morning?” But you see the slight smile on his lips, and the way he looks away. “Well… thank you. I guess… I guess I’m happy you’re here.”

“Aw, I knew you loved me.” With a teasing smile, you pick up the spoon and take a scoop of yogurt and fruit. “Say aaaaaah!”

He opens his mouth and you put the spoon in his mouth, feeding him. You continue on this way, peacefully, enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. You’re almost surprised he was able to eat everything on the plate, as you brought a bit of everything for him… but demons can eat more than humans, and generally need to, but it still surprises you every time.

Belphegor nuzzles up against your side, and you put an arm around his shoulders. “I have more presents for you Belphie, but we’re all going to wait until after cake tonight. I also set up lunch for you and Beel; all you can eat at the sushi restaurant down the street. I know you’re a fan, but if you’re too tired I can bring some to you later?”

He hums thoughtfully, “too tiring to think about right now. Let’s just stay like this…” Belphie shifts down, so his head is against your chest and you run your fingers through his hair, smiling softly. His eyes are half-closed and his arms are wrapped around you. You can’t help but compare his serene face to the half-crazed and furious look in his eyes when he killed alternate you. You brush a strand of hair out of his eyes and he nuzzles closer to you. _What a change… I think I like him better like this though._

You let out a quiet sigh without thinking, but he notices, “So, ‘my favorite human’,” he says, mockingly, “what’s on your mind? Obviously you’re thinking about something serious.”

“Hm… Well it’s not very good birthday talk,” you laugh nervously. Of course you two had talked, and he even sincerely apologized. Despite his selfishness he’s tried to make it up to you too, in his own way - inviting you for naps, stargazing in the planetarium, he even took you around on a tour of his favorite places in the Devildom once, when he felt up to it. You and him played pranks on the others together, especially Lucifer, and eventually grew closer.

“That‘s fine. Honestly… I just want to hear your voice. It’s soothing. Plus if something’s troubling you, well… that’s two birds with one stone, as they say,” he shrugs and adds, “but whatever. If you don’t want to I can’t force you.”

You ponder for a moment… _Well, if he wants to know so badly_ , “I was thinking about when you killed me. Or alternate me? Still not sure how all that happened. Comparing your expressions. I was thinking, how much I prefer this side of you, this sweet, soft Belphie, trapped and left alone for so long, heart poisoned with anger and hate. I was thinking about…” You bite your lip, wondering if it’s okay to continue. His expression isn’t any different, you think, and he stays silent. “Well, I was thinking, how nice it would be if I had been here sooner. If that hatred hadn’t been left to fester for so long.”

He doesn’t respond immediately, just pulls you closer. But after a few moments of silence, he answers, “Then make up for it. Make up for not being here sooner by letting me have all your free time. If you can’t do that, then at least…” He looks embarrassed, “At least let me stay in your heart. You can have mine if I can have even just a part of yours.”

You kiss the top of his head softly, “I’m here, Belphie, and I’m yours. You know all is forgiven.”

The two of you sit in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It’s a mystery why he hasn’t fallen asleep yet, but you don’t mind; you just keep running your fingers through his hair. You’ve set an alarm for 9:30, so you know that should wake you and then you can wake Belphie… hopefully.

As you both drift off slowly to sleep, you can’t help but think that Belphegor looks oddly angelic. You almost laugh at the thought.


	2. A Day on the Town

** Chapter 2 **

When your eyes open, the first thing you notice is that Belphie and you are curled up and actually laying down properly; limbs tangled around one another. His breathing is peaceful, and you spend a few moments just watching his face. Such a peaceful expression… you wish you could just let him sleep, but you’ve prepared an awesome day for him and Beel!

You roll over to where your D.D.D is charging, and check the time: 9:27, perfect timing! You shut off the alarm and try to wiggle your way out of Belphie’s deathgrip on your waist. He mumbles something in his sleep and pulls you back against him.

It’s then that you notice the tray is gone. _Huh, weird… I know it was there when we fell asleep._ You take a quick look around the room, still kinda blurry from sleep, but you’re able to make out Beel’s form. He’s facing away from you, in just a towel; probably about to shower. _Yum… He must’ve just finished working out. Did he clean up the plates?_ You watch as he heads into the bathroom, DEFINITELY not looking at his butt. Nope. Not that at all. You sigh, _if I had the time I’d join him…_

You make one last attempt to move out of Belphie’s reach, but the more you try to get away the harder he pulls. You turn towards him and try to shake him awake, “Sleeping Beauty… you need to get up. It’s almost time to go!” You put your hands on either side of his face and give him a kiss.

Belphie doesn’t even shift.

 _Well… maybe this will help?_ You begin to pepper his face with kisses, on his forehead, down his nose, along his jawline… still he doesn’t stir. But… Wait… his expression is different. A playful smile tugging on his lips.

With a playful glare, you speak in a stern voice “Belphie you ass, I know you’re just pretending. Come on,” you try to say this with as much force in your voice as possible, but the smile disappears as fast as it appeared and he rolls back over, nuzzling into his cow print pillow. You stand up now that you’re free, and think through your options.

You have to struggle to not smile as well, knowing that once you got him out of bed he’d have fun. If for no other reason, because he’ll be spending time with you and Beel.

Finally you decide on a course of action, you grab onto his arm and try to pull him out of bed. You fail to notice Beel leaving the bathroom, “Come on, you lazy bastard, we’re going to have FUN today!” You’re exerting all your strength, and Belphie isn’t fighting against you… nor is he moving. Eventually he gets annoyed and gives one near effortless tug and yanks you back into bed on top of him. A small yelp of surprise leaves your throat.

You hear Beel laugh from across the room and you bury your face in the blanket. “He won’t get up, Beel. I had the whole day planned out for you two!” Your voice is muffled from the blankets and he watches with amusement written all over his face.

With a nod, he moves over to you both. “Here, let me help.” He’s still in just a towel, but damp from the shower. You can’t help but stare as you stand up. If he notices, he doesn’t say it.

Beel pulls the blankets back, much to Belphie’s dismay, and lifts him up easily. Belphie grumble, “oh, so you’re on M/C’s side, is that it? Traitor.”

“You know it’s not like that. I just want us to enjoy our birthday together. And, M/C did put a lot of effort into this,” Beel kisses Belphie's forehead gently and your heart fills with warmth watching this scene.

With a sigh and a grumble Belphie responds, “Yeah, yeah… I get it. I’ll go, but only because I trust you both.”

Beel sets Belphie down with a smile and nods, “good, I’m going to finish getting ready then,” his stomach growls, “And some snacks, for the road.”

You shake your head, “Beel I already picked up your favorite snacks from the store, and got some human world treats that I think you’ll like. If you thought for a moment I’d let you go hungry today, you’re sorely mistaken!” You have a triumphant look on your face as you add, “I’ll go get some now for you.”

While you’re gone, Beel changes into his normal clothes while Belphie watches. If he MUST go out, he’ll at least be comfy in his pajamas. He does brush his teeth though and get ready for the day. You return while Belphie’s in the bathroom, and as Beel is putting on his fluffy coat.

You give him the snacks, and a quick kiss, before heading to your room to get ready yourself.

* * *

Eventually the three of you reconvene in the entrance hall, all ready to go! Belphie even has his pillow tucked under his arm, in case there’s a nap opportunity. You have a backpack with you, but it’s really just full of snacks for Beel. You know from experience he’ll be getting hungry again soon.

As the three of you set out, you share lighthearted banter. You’re in between the two twins and are holding their hands.

“So, M/C, did you literally drag me out of bed for a walk?” He feigns irritation.

“Yes Belphie, I planned to exhaust you with exercise for your birthday because I know you just /love/ physical exertion,” you smirk at him. “But truth be told, I found a really nice park here. I thought we could hang out, then get lunch? I called ahead to your favorite sushi spot, Belphie, and told them we’d all be going there today. I paid for the meal in advance, it’s all-you-can-eat for Beel’s sake.” You didn’t tell them the final activity you had planned… it was meant to be a surprise.

Beel smiles brightly at you and your heart melts a little when he lets go of your hand and wraps an arm around your shoulder. The demons here are all a lot more open with their affection than you’re used to back in the human world, but you quickly became accustomed to it. As touch starved as you were, it was honestly a nice change. Weird at first, but… nice.

You lean into the touch, pulling Belphie with you slightly.

Eventually you arrive at the park, it’s got swings, a playground, and a picnic table. You pull a blanket out of your backpack and lay it down by a tree. You don’t know what kind it is, some weird Devildom variety, and around the base of it are some flowers shaped almost like the Aster flower here, and glowing blue. These flowers are what really caught your eye. You beckon the demons to sit on the blanket and leave the backpack of snacks…. _snackpack?_ with them.

They sit and enjoy the snacks, while you head over to the swings. Your partners are sitting with their backs against the tree, watching you and talking amongst themselves. You’re too far away to hear, but you just know Belphie’s being snarky. It’s a safe bet, anyways.

When the three of you get bored, you head to the restaurant. Beel and Belphie both order, and you’re relieved that you chose the all-you-can-eat option. Beel ordered everything off the menu, to see what he liked most.

You didn’t order anything, because you knew you could sample Beel’s and he’d probably make a plate of all the ones you like.

The three of you share a conversation, you and Belphie having to interpret Beel as he talks with his mouth full, and all in all it’s pleasant. You feel safe, and warm, glad that they’re enjoying the day so far.

Finally, you all arrive at the last stop… a large, empty field with the perfect view of the sky. You lay out the blanket again, and bring out a small telescope from your backpack. “I thought… stargazing would be a nice end to the outing. If you want, of course.” Beel is still eating, he took quite a bit to go from the restaurant, but Belphie’s eyes are what catch your attention. They light up slightly, something you don’t see often.

“That… doesn’t sound too bad actually. I guess… this is a good way to end the day, huh? But why didn’t we just go to the planetarium?” Belphie looks at you, questioningly.

“Well hun, it’s not the same. Looking through a window inside, versus looking at the sky with no barriers. Out here we can see the whole sky, and with the telescope you can get a closer look at them,” you clear your throat, slightly embarrassed, “but we can go back, if you-“

He cuts you off, “no, not at all! It looks like… you’re right. The sky looks clearer out here too, so we should stay.”

You smile slightly, “Well, Belphie, why don’t you take the first look?” You motion towards the telescope. He nods and sits down in front of it. You sit behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Beel watches the two of you, and he moves to sit behind you. One arm is around your chest, and he’s still eating with the other.

It’s hard to see Belphie’s eyes, he’s staring at the sky in wonder through the telescope, but if you could see his eyes they’d be bright, if the smile on his face is anything to go by.

You three sit like this in the calm, and the quiet. These moments are your favorites. They feel like home. The thought that you’ll have to leave, and all too soon, cuts through your previously peaceful thoughts and you sigh, pressing your face into Belphie’s back. Beel looks at you curiously, “what’s wrong?”

This is something you /definitely/ can’t bring up now. It’d ruing the whole mood. So you just shake your head and pull Belphegor closer to you. This is a conversation you’ll have to have, _what happens when I leave? What happens to us?_ but it isn’t a conversation for today. At least not now.

An hour or so passes with the three of you like that. Occasionally Belphie will point out constellations and stars to you, explaining how they got their names here. You notice that all the named stars have different names than in the human world, and you don’t know enough about it to know whether or not he’s lying.

Eventually, though, Beel runs out of food and Belphie starts yawning. So you pack up and head back home, with the two demons you love.

* * *

Upon returning home, you notice that it smells good. _Satan must’ve started on dinner, then… how long were we gone?_ You check your phone and find that it’s 3, and with how much food Satan needs to cook it makes sense he’s starting early.

The three of you part ways, with a few parting kisses, and you head to the kitchen to assemble the cake. When the door opens, Satan looks almost panicked before he notices it’s you. “Oh, it’s just you M/C.”

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, but if Beel came in here, I don’t know if I could keep him from eating it all.”

You laugh at his response before heading to the fridge and pulling out the layers. You make some homemade frosting and use it to put together the 6-layer tiered cake. Did you go overboard? Perhaps. Did the twins deserve it? Oh hell yes, they did!

Satan almost looks amazed at the finished product, “I know you’ve baked before, but… I didn’t know you could make something so impressive.”

You look down a bit, embarrassed by the praise, “Well… It’s just something I picked up over the years,” you pause and then turn back towards Satan, mustering up your Serious Voice, “So uh, how old are they anyways? Do you think I have enough candles?” You hold out your hands to show him about 20 candles and he laughs.

“It’s the thought that counts, right? I think we’ve all lost count of our actual ages by now anyways,” he responds after he finishes laughing.

“Well, that’s fair I guess. Once you get into the millions it probably starts to blur.” With that, you add the candles and it looks pretty damn good! You take a picture and shortly after, notice Satan is about done plating so you take the dishes out to the table. Belphie and Levi come into the dining room, chatting about the newest game coming out. Beel is close behind, talking with Asmo and Mammon. Lucifer is the last one to enter the room, and they all sit down at the table as you bring the food out.

Once it’s all out you sit down between Beel and Belphie and Satan follows quickly after, sitting across the table. Everyone chats as they eat as usual, and when everyone’s done you leave to get the cake. Before bringing it out, you light the candles and leave the kitchen singing happy birthday. Everyone else joins in, besides the birthday boys, Belphie who’s feigning a look of irritation and disgust, and Beel who’s mouth is already watering. You set the cake down.

“Well boys, blow out the candles and make a wish! But don’t tell anyone, or it won’t come true!” You wink at them both.

Belphie rolls his eyes, but seems to be seriously thinking of a wish. They both blow the candles out at the same time, and you cut the first two pieces of cake for your demons.

Eventually everyone gets their cake, and you promise Beel and Belphie that whatever’s left is theirs, but first… You start to clear off the table, just enough that there’s space in front of the twins. “So I have a present for each of you. And I’m sure your brothers do as well.”

You put your presents in front of them, and everyone else piles theirs on too. It’s a lot of gifts for sure, among other things Belphie got a new bedding set with a cow pattern, the next manga in the series he borrowed from Levi, and a CD of lullabies in case he needed it. You got him a heated blanket, unfortunately the giant ones didn’t have a cow pattern… but he seemed pretty happy with it anyways.

Beel’s gifts were mostly food related, but the ones of note are a cookbook, some new equipment for the team he’s on, and a coupon for a free all-you-can-eat meal at Ristorante Six. You chose to get him a shirt with a cartoon raccoon on it that said ‘looking for a snack while looking like a snack’. It reminded you of him when you saw it, and thought it suited him well. He did chuckle at it and thank you, with a gentle pat on the head.

After all of that activity, all of you were pretty tired so decided to head off to bed. You asked to sleep in their room tonight, to give them their last presents… and of course they agreed enthusiastically. “But, before that my birthday boys, I have to get something that will help us out tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is smut in the next chapter! If you are under 18, or aren't interested in the smut, then please don't continue. Also I'm nearly done with it, but have to go to work ;-; back to the daily grind. Oh well. If the story isn't great, that's because I haven't written in years and I rushed it to try and post it before the end of the day, I tried to edit but may have missed some things.


End file.
